In recent years mobile phones equipped with cameras including electronic elements such as charge coupled devices (CCD) have been spreading rapidly. Users have a need for higher quality photographs (still images) and video, so mobile terminals provided with CCDs exceeding one megapixel exist.
Also, from these circumstances mobile phones provided with a main body and a lid having a display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) that can rotate in two axes that emphasize the photographing style with the camera as shown in FIG. 1 have been proposed and marketed.
FIG. 1 shows an external view of the front of a conventional mobile phone 1 with a camera. A main body 11 and lid 12 are formed so that they can rotate and fold about the X-axis via a first rotation axis unit 13. The first rotation axis unit 13 includes members 13a through 13c, of which members 13a and 13c are fixed to the main body 11, and only member 13b can rotate. The first rotation axis unit 13 (member 13b) is joined to the lid 12 via a cylindrical member forming a second rotation axis member 14, and the main body 11, the entire first rotation axis unit 13, and the lid 12 are formed so that they can rotate via the second rotation axis member 14 about the Y-axis which passes through the center of the second rotation axis member 14.
An operation key 21 that is operated to move a cursor displayed on a display 32 and confirm a selected item, a plurality of input buttons 22, and a microphone 23 are provided on the surface of the main body 11. A speaker 31, and a display formed from LCD or similar are provided on the surface of the lid 12. Within the first rotation axis unit 13 a CCD 41 is provided on the right side in the figure, and a lens 42 is provided on the left side in the figure. Therefore, when the user of the mobile phone 1 is taking a photograph, the left side in FIG. 1 is pointed towards the subject to be taken.
In this way, as the mobile phone has a structure that can rotate in two axes (X-axis, Y-axis) a user can take a photograph with the mobile phone in the manner shown in FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 is a view of the mobile phone 1 of FIG. 1 viewed from the right hand side, rotated by about 90 degrees about the X-axis via the first rotation axis unit 13 from the attitude in FIG. 1 (body 11 and lid 12 opened by about 180 degrees), and the lid 12 rotated relative to the main body 11 by about 90 degrees about the Y-axis via the second rotation axis member 14. In this way, the user can take photographs in the same way as a video camera, by holding the main body 11 in the right hand and aiming the lens 42 at the subject. At this time the image taken by the CCD 41 is displayed in the display 32.
Technology for displaying an image taken by a mobile phone provided with a rotatable camera, that reverses the image in the vertical direction according to the angle of rotation of the camera provided in the top of the housing is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H 8-223492.